Bleeding Hollow clan
Warlords of Draenor|lore on the alternate timeline version|Bleeding Hollow clan (alternate)}} Jorin Deadeye (Mag'har) Grillok "Darkeye" Warlord Morkh (Fel Horde) |pastleader = Kilrogg Deadeye |color = Orange |colornote =''Warcraft II: Beyond the Dark Portal'' manual, p.15 and Green''Horde Player's Guide, p.172 |domain = Hellfire Peninsula Tanaan Jungle |affiliation = Horde (Mag'har) Fel Horde Iron Horde |status = Active }} The '''Bleeding Hollow clan' is one of the most legendary orcish clans. This is mainly a result of their chieftain, Kilrogg Deadeye who bolstered their resolve and recklessness, leading the clan from their earlier days of cowering from the Arakkoa in the depths of the Tanaan Jungle, to eventual victory over the Arakkoa and many more victories thereafter. The clan is named after a rite of passage where the next chieftain must venture into the hidden bleeding hollow chamber, sacrificing an eye to receive a vision of their demise. After the ritual, the orc ascends to the status of clan chieftain. History At the start of the First War, the Bleeding Hollow clan, led by Kilrogg Deadeye, participated in the first attack on Stormwind Keep, along with the Twilight's Hammer clan, led by Cho'gall. This first attack was an unmitigated disaster for the orcs, and Deadeye and Cho'gall blamed the failure on each other. A rift soon grew that threatened to rip the Horde apart before it had even begun its conquest of Azeroth. Gul'dan quickly stepped in to quell the problem, reinstalling Blackhand as Warchief of the Horde. During the Second War, the Bleeding Hollow clan was stationed throughout Khaz Modan, where it controlled the Horde's vital mining and oil refining operations. After the Horde's defeat, they were able to evade capture by Alliance forces. With Ner'zhul's help they were able to make it back to the relative safety of Draenor. Under his uneasy rule they faced an invasion of Draenor made by human expedition forces. When the world started to collapse, due to the numerous portals opened by Ner'zhul, Bleeding Hollow along with the Warsong and the Shattered Hand clan attempted to save themselves by breaking through the human fortifications near the Dark Portal and getting back to Azeroth before Draenor collapsed. These clans entered it just in time before Archmage Khadgar closed it completely. However, the Bleeding Hollow clan was captured by the Alliance and placed into the internment camps. Part of the Bleeding Hollow clan remained on Draenor and survived. When Thrall liberated the Orcs of the internment camps, a number of Bleeding Hollow members were recruited. What remains of the clan flies the banner of the New Horde, but no doubt has an individual presence from the Frostwolf Clan. The remnants of the Bleeding Hollow on Draenor appear to be split. One portion joined the Fel Horde and inhabit Zeth'Gor in Hellfire Peninsula, as well as parts of Hellfire Citadel. Another part, residing at the ancestral grounds of the Bleeding Hollow on the edge of Terokkar Forest, remained uncorrupted. Led by Kilrogg's son Jorin, they were forced out of their lands by a clan of ogres, and fled to the safety of the Mag'har stronghold of Garadar in Nagrand. Warlords of Draenor The Bleeding Hollow clan in the alternate timeline of Draenor is expected to pledged their full support to the Iron Horde. Led by Kilrogg, the Bleeding Hollow clan is stationed in Tanaan Jungle. Known members Classes * * * * * * * * * * * * + * Trivia In Warcraft II: Beyond the Dark Portal, the color of the clan was strangely changed from green to orange. It may have been a game mechanic as the Bonechewer Clan color was green and they may have intended to differentiate the two more and changed the Bleeding Hollow Clan color to orange. In later sources it's implied its color is green. World of Warcraft One of the realms in World of Warcraft is named after the Bleeding Hollow Clan. There is a warlock spell in World of Warcraft called Eye of Kilrogg, an obvious reference to the renowned chieftain. *See: Realm Names and their place in Warcraft Lore References fr:Clan Orbite-sanglante pl:Bleeding Hollow clan Category:Bleeding Hollow clan Category:Orc clans